The Scourge of Angel Land
by Pitfan101
Summary: Pit awoke to the sound of screaming. "Lady Palutena." The confused angel called. "Quickly pit we need your help," Palutena answered. "What's the matter Lady Palutena?" "We are under atta- help..." Palutena replied. "Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena, Palutena!" Pait called in confusion, but there was no reply. For once in his life Pit felt well and truly alone, and he was terrified
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please go easy on me.** **If you want me to make my chapters longer, please say so in your review. Disclaimer: I do not own the Kid Icarus franchise or any of its characters, however I do own my OCs. Ok, now that is over let's begin!**

Prologue

Pit awoke to the sound of screaming.

"Lady Palutena." The confused angel called.

"Quickly pit we need your help," Palutena answered.

"What's the matter Lady Palutena?"

"We are under atta- help..." Palutena replied.

"Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena, Palutena!" Pait called in confusion, but there was no reply. For once in his life Pit felt well and truly alone, and he was terrified.

**Sorry to interrupt, but I just had to ask: do you like it so far? Well? Ok, continue.**

Frantically Pit searched the ruined temple but he could not find Lady Palutena, or evens single centurion. Pit was scared, really scared. The damage to this temple let alone would require the power of a godlike being, but the abduction of Lady Palutena would require a being on the scale of Hades, Lord of the Underworld himself. He remembered the last time Lady Palutena had been unable to help him, and called the Goddes of Nature, Viridi.

"Viridi, you there," he called.

"Yes Pit, and I need your help"

"What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm under ATACK!"

"You too Viridi.?"

"What do you mea- Just get over here!" Pit feels himself being extracted and prepares for battle. As Pit enters Viridi's temple he is instantly attacked by forces that he know experience with most notable of these was a strange creator holding a Sagittarius Bow. As pit fought he could hear Viridi calling orders to her troops, but he turned her out and focused on the fight in front of him. As he fought he began to hear a new voice in his head.

"I am Lord Sagittarius, you dare to defy my strength?" Called the voice

"I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena, you Sagittarius are going DOWN!"

"Ahh to be young... You cannot overpower me I am Lord Sagittarius of the Counsel of Constellations, and I will NOT be opposed."

"Then tell me Lord Sagittarius what the Counsel of Constellations is, and what you are here for!"

"Such knowledge I do not need to instill in you, suffice it to say that the the Counsel of Constellations will bring about a scourge of this Angel Land not seen since before the first treachery of Medusa."

"I shall defeat you Lord Sagittarius!"

"You can try." The voice spoke and then was silent. Pit continued to progress forward until he heard the voice of Viridi in his head.

"Through that door just ahead you'll find Sagittarius be wary he feels extremely powerful."

"Yes Viridi!"

"Here this will help." She said.

Pit saw a vial of the drink of the gods appear before him and drank it thankfully.

"Thank you Viridi!"

"Now Pit save me and my temple, I am sending Cragalanche and Arlon to help you. Go I am getting a message in from Dark Pit."

Well did you like it? Please review. Chapter two up soon, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Pokemaster94 for reviewing! Your my first reviewer ever, thanks.** **Well here is Chapter 2, enjoy!**

Pit entered the room where Lord Sagittarius was resting, Cragalanche was already there but Arlon appeared to be a little late.

"Pit attack now! Cragalanche crush! Arlon get over here now!" Screamed Viridi.

"Pit I suppose the battle begins now!"

"I'd crush you in my sleep!"

"We'll see about that!" Soon after the three of them began to battle, Arlon the Serene appeared to help Pit and Cragalanche. Lord Sagittarius was a powerful opponent and they nearly lost. Sagittarius would shoots bolts of power from his bow, and and slash them with it if the got to close to him. Lord Sagittarius defeated both Arlon and Cragalanche, but in the end was defeated by Pit. Just after the battle Dark Pit appeared to help only to find that they had been successful without his help, however he was able to witness Lord Sagittarius' speech.

"Pit, you will regret getting in the way of the Counsel's plans to our combined might you are but a pest that needs to be exterminated. I hope we will meet again in the future so that I may have the pleasure of doing just that. Until then..." Lord Sagittarius said.

"I shall be prepared." Pit replied.

"For your sake I hope so." Sagittarius said as he departed from the room.

Pit was sitting in Viridi's throne room.

"This Counsel thingy seems to be more powerful than any of us can handle alone!" Pit said.

"I know as much as I hate it we will have to work together if we are to stand a chance against it, it took: you, Cragalanche, and Arlon to defeat that thing, and you nearly lost!" Dark Pit replied.

"I hope that they are not all as powerful as Lord Sagittarius was, or we won't stand against them!" Viridi said.

"I know, and Pitoo and don't work very well together." Pit replied.

"My name is DARK PIT!" Dark Pit shouted as he caught Pit in a headlock and they began to battle.

"See what I mean?" Complained Pit as he was tackled by his black clothed double.

"I know, I know, but will just have to try!" Viridi said.

"Tea anyone," said Arlon as he walked in with plater tear of fresh tea and shortbread.

"Food!" Pit and Dark Pit said simultaneously, and instantly stopped fighting.

"Well, I shall choose to interpret your singular word answer as a synonym for 'yes please' in this specifac situation." Arlon answered.

"I thinks we should have a team name if we are going to do this together." Pit said.

"Yea, we should at least sound cool, especially if I'm working with you." Dark Pit said ans he pointed to Pit.

"What's wrong with me?" Pit asked.

"Everything!" Dark Pit answered.

"Must we entertain this constant bickering." Arlon said.

"No, in fact we mustn't." Viridi said "Guys stop fighting NOW!" Viridi yelled at the boys.

"Yes Miss Viridi." They both said.

"Now let us return to the subject we had previously been discussing, the matter of a name for our fighting force."

"How about... the 'Palutena Rescue Sqaud'!" Pit suggested.

"No! We need something cool how about 'The Skyworld Angels'!" Dark Pit said.

"NO! I think 'Viridi's Little Helpers' is a much better name." Viridi said.

"I suggest 'The Teacup Karate Society' it has an air of the upper class." Arlon suggested.

"..." Suggested Cragalanche.

**So that's chapter 2 did you like it cause I did. Have any I deas for a name they could pick, put them in your review. I can't promise I'll pick yours put I promise I'll consider it. Thanks for reading. R&R! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thats ingenious lightningflash51 I'm sorry it wasn't in the original of this chapter, but I am now updating it to be in it! **

"Alright let's compromise 'Viridi's Skyworld Rescue Squad' anyone? Suggested Viridi.

"Good but drop the Viridi." Dark Pit said.

"hey," Viridi answered!

"I suggest 'Viridi _and_ The Skyworld Helpers'." Said Arlon.

"Nah, how 'bout 'The Skyworld Rescue Squad'!" Pit said.

"But remember were not only saving Palutena our main objective is to destroy the Council of Consitllations." Dark Pit said.

"That gave me an idea! How about the Constellation Crushers!" Pit said.

"Fine!" Everyone said.

Everyone went to get ready to go look for the rest of the Council. Dark Pit and Viridi finished first.

"Hey Dark Pit." Viridi said.

"Thank you for not calling me 'Pitoo' I hate that name!" Dark Pit answered.

"I'll remember that 'Pitoo'! Viridi laughed.

"Even if you are a girl, and a goddess I'll still clobber you for that!" Dark Pit said as he leaped at her. The began a wrestling match that lasted until Pit came in, and burst out laughing.

"Well, I didn't expect to see that, who would've guessed..." Pit laughed. Viridi and Dark Pit got up, and looked at each other with slight blushes on they're faces. "I think I left something in Arlon's room, I'll be back!" Pit said as he walked of.

"I wonder what he left in Arlon's room. Dark Pit said. Then they heard Pit's high clear laughter ring out through the temple followed by a low chuckle that sounded like Arlon.

"Oh I'll kill that little bugger!" Dark Pit said as he stomped of to kill Pit.

Meanwhile Palutena was being tortured cruelly by an unknown entity of vast power.

"Oh. Palutena, how do you think poor Pit is doing in this hardship cold world with no one to guide him... Hmm I wonder if he feels like this!" It said as it hurled a huge for of emotional magic at Palutena.

"Aries that's enough!" Shouted a voice from behind the torturer.

"Yes m'lord, I shall stop now." said _Aries_.

"Good! You remember your place well." Spoke the voice again, "now you may begin again!" In the darkness Palutena whimpered.

**I**** know it's a short chapter but Uzi have had a lot of writers block so hopefully I'll have the next one out soon! Over and out Pitfan101! **


End file.
